Loving Emma
by kitkattin92
Summary: Captain Swan fic that picks up right where Season 3 ended. Emma has finally opened her heart to Killian and is determined to be happy, despite her guilt over Marian. As revenge, Regina places Emma under a spell,wiping away all her memories of Killian. Now, it's up to Killian to help Emma remember and make her fall in love with him all over again! I do not own these characters!
1. Chapter 1, A Gentleman & A Lady

**A new Captain Swan fic! It will go up to an "M" rating eventually, but I will change it when the time comes and post warnings! Hope you like! **

Emma returned to her seat next to Killian, confusion and guilt washing over her.

"Are you all right, love?" the pirate next to her whispered as he covered her hand with his.

Entwining her fingers with his, Emma glanced up into his crystal blue eyes, the same color as the sea he loved so much. How could everything have been so perfect not two minutes ago. They were safe. They were home. They were together.

"That's Marian," she whispered back.

"Marian as in-"

"Robin's wife," she finished for him with a nod. "I've ruined Regina's happiness."

"Come now love," he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in. "You've done no such thing. You don't know what's going to happen."

"How can Robin not go back to his wife?"

"Perhaps he's given his heart to another while she was lost. Besides, what about Marian's happiness? You saved her from dying. Never feel guilty for having a heart of compassion."

Emma smiled weakly at him before leaning in to brush her lips against his. Despite what had happened in the past hour, choosing Killian was not something she regretted. He had proved himself more times than should be necessary, and made it clear along the way that his heart belonged to her.

With two more chaste kisses against his soft lips, Emma ran her hand through his dark tresses and leaned her forehead against his.

"Walk me home?" she asked with a smile.

"As you wish," he said, returning the grin.

Emma walked quickly out of Granny's desperately trying to not to make eye contact with Robin, Regina, Marian, or even Roland. She didn't even stop to say Goodbye to her family. She would see them later when they returned to the apartment.

As soon as she had escaped from the diner, she reached out to grab her Pirate's hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. _They fit_, she thought, as she glanced down at their hands swaying in between them. Emma brought her other hand across to rest on his arm, and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. No words were spoken between them as they made their way to the apartment, but the occasional kiss Killian would place on her forehead communicated all the words that went unsaid.

Killian walked Emma all the way to the apartment door, where she gently grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure, Swan."

"Did you wanna come in?" she asked, with a certain mischievous look in her eye.

Killian immediately looked to the floor as he let out a chuckle. "Aye, Swan, you know there is nothing I want more. Which is why it pains me to have to leave you here."

"Why?" Emma inquired. She had never expected this reponse in a million years.

Reaching forward with his good hand to brush her hair from her eyes, Killian glanced into her eyes before speaking. "Because you are a lady. And a lady deserves to be courted and wooed and much more than a kiss outside of Granny's."

Emma smiled at the not-much-of-a-pirate-anymore before her. "Thank you. Thank you for being a gentleman."

"Aye, I suppose that's what I am now isn't it?" He said with a smirk, letting out a bit of the cockiness Emma had come to expect and secretly love. "Guess I'll have to get used to that."

Their lips met again before Emma pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow for Breakfast?" she murmured against his lips.

"Aye. 8:15? Hot chocolate's all around."

"Deal." Emma said, before pulling him back in for a smoldering kiss. Their lips were connected for what seemed like forever as they released the passion that had been building between them for years. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as they moved their heads back and forth, hands beginning to roam across each other's body.

Just as Emma was wondering if Killian had changed his mind about his new gentlemanly status, her pirate suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss. They were both panting, standing with their foreheads connected, lips swollen read.

"I must bid you goodnight, m'lady," he whispered as he placed a kissed on her forehead and walked down the first flight of stairs. "I'll wait for you to get inside," he called back up.

Trying to regain her senses, Emma fumbled with her keys before managing to open the door. She waved to her Pirate before closing the door and leaning against it, still trying to catch her breath from that kiss.

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. She knew it wasn't her family because they all had keys. Smiling to herself, she knew it was her pirate.

"Change your mind, gentleman?" she said as she opened the door, only to be met by the last person she expected.

"Regina."

"Hello, Ms. Swan," Regina said with a smile. "Were you expecting someone else?'

"Umm, no," Emma lied. "What's up?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, of course, sure," Emma moved out of the way and gestured Regina in. "Look Regina, I just want to apologize for what happened. I know that you are angry, but you have to understand - ."

"Stop," Regina said, holding up her hand. "I do understand. And the more I've thought about it, I realize it may be for the best. I can't imagine Robin would have been very happy if he ever figured out I killed his wife."

A huge weight lifted off Emma's shoulders. Regina understood. She really had changed.

"However," Regina began, causing Emma's heart to drop. "While I understand, it does not mean I am necessarily happy about this new situation. I've lost Robin, for now."

"No, Regina, you don't know that –"

"Which is why you must lose something too."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. She couldn't lose anything or anyone. She had JUST gotten everything.

"No worries, Ms. Swan, it will only be temporary, and no one is going away."

Emma let out a small sigh of relief.

"But your memories are."

"My memories?"

"Your memories of your beloved Pirate, Hook."

"You are going to take away my memories of Hook?"

"Yes. He will still be here, you will still see him. You can talk to him, eat with him, and walk with him. But you won't remember anything about him."

"For how long?"

"That's up to you Ms. Swan. It is indeed only temporary, but it is up to you to bring your memories back."

"That makes no sense. How can I bring memories back I can't remember?"

"That's up to you to figure out."

"Wait, Regina, please don't do this," Emma begged as Regina opened the door to leave.

"Be thankful, Ms. Swan. You know I am capable of doing much worse. But as you told our new friend Maid Marian, I've changed."

With that last sarcastic line, Regina shut the apartment door, leaving Emma all alone with her fading memories of the Pirate who had worked so hard to make his home in her heart.

**What did you think? The next part coming soon! **

**xoxo, Kat **


	2. Chapter 2, Forgetting Killian Jones

**Blown away by y'alls support! Thanks to everyone who liked/commented/reviewed!**

**Enjoy! **

Emma awoke to a headache and a crick in her neck. Fluttering her eyes open, she realized she was in the living room of her parent's loft. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before and was twisted into a funny position to accommodate for the small chair she was on.

As she sat up to stretch her sore muscles, she noticed the note on the table in front of her.

_Emma,_

_You were fast asleep when we came home last night and still dead to the world this morning, so we didn't want to disturb you! We've gone to Granny's for breakfast – come meet us if you wake up and are feeling up to it. You need your rest after all that time traveling. Henry stayed with Regina last night, but he'll be back today. _

_Love you!_

_Mar – Mom xoxo _

Emma smiled when she got to her Mom's signature. She had begun to write Mary Margaret, and then scratched it out and put _Mom_. Emma loved the sound of that – _Mom_.

The clock on the wall read 7:30, so Emma decided to get cleaned up and go meet her parents. With a quick shower, a dust of makeup, some dry shampoo in her hair, and a clean outfit, she was out the door just before 8.

When she walked into the diner, she quickly spotted her Mom, Dad, and little brother at one of the booths. Emma slipped in to the empty spot next to her Dad. "Good morning!"

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Mary Margaret said.

"I'm not Sleeping Beauty, that title is already taking," Emma smiled as she gestured to Aurora, who was sitting at the counter chatting with Ruby.

"My mistake. It's Princess Leia, right?" Mary Margaret joked back.

"Exactly!" Emma smiled as she grabbed the fork in front of her and took a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes sitting in front of her Dad.

"Hey!" David exclaimed. "Get your own!" He smiled at his daughter.

"Okay, okay," Emma said, as she went to the counter to tell Ruby.

"And I get three bites of yours when they come," David joked as Emma returned to the table.

"Four bites," Emma corrected him as she took another big bite.

She continued to laugh with her family over the next few minutes. Ruby brought her pancakes, and as promised she offered four bites to her Dad. There were no words to describe Emma's joy as she enjoyed this seemingly simple moment of having breakfast with her family. She laughed with her parents, cuddled her baby brother, and stole a few more bites of her Dad's pancakes, just because she could. She was so engrossed in her family moment, she didn't hear the sound of boots approaching, until a mysterious figure pulled up a chair at the end of their booth.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Killian said as he sat down. "Aye, Swan looks like you started without me. Didn't we say 8:15?" he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry Killian, Emma didn't tell us you had breakfast plans," Mary Margaret said.

"No worries, love. The more the merrier! Just wanted to make sure I was here on time." He glanced at Emma and gave her a wink, but was just met with a stone cold glare.

"Killian, did you get settled at Granny's last night?" Mary Margaret asked, before he could ask Emma what was wrong.

"I did, thank you," he responded before looking back at Emma. "Love, are you feeling alright?"

Emma just stared at him, glancing back and forth between him and her mother.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"I'm sorry," Emma said slowly. "I seem to have missed something, here. Do I know you?"

Killian laughed. "Very funny, Swan. As if anyone could forget a dashing rapscallion such as myself. I'll have the blueberry pancakes." He said to Ruby, who had approached to take his order.

_Everyone seems to know him_. Emma thought to herself. _I have seriously missed something_.

"How do you know everyone?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm a very popular lad! Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just confused. How everyone knows you but me."

"Emma what are you talking about?" her mother interjected.

"Seriously Swan, listen to your mother. Is this some sort of game?"

"I'm not the one playing a game, you all are," Emma gestured to her family and to the strange man. "I don't know who you are."

Killian was beginning to grow genuinely concerned. "Swan," he began, reaching forward with his Hook.

"He has a weapon," Emma exclaimed as she stood up and drew her gun. "He has a weapon, get back."

"Emma, what are you doing?" David exclaimed. "Put the gun down."

Emma glanced around the room to notice that everyone was staring at her, not the least bit worried about the possible threat.

"He is holding a sharp hook in his left hand," Emma protested.

"That _is_ his hand," her Dad said softly.

"What, like Captain Hook?" Emma laughed.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

"Oh my gosh," Emma said, holstering her gun. "You're Captain Hook, from Peter Pan. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here. I've never seen you in Storybrooke before."

Killian glanced at David and Mary Margaret as Emma sat down and the rest of Granny's went back to normal.

"Emma," Mary Margaret began. "You really don't recognize Killian do you?"

"Who's Killian?"

"Aye," Killian responded, lifting his hook in the air.

"Oh! I don't think I ever knew you had a real name. Or is that your Storybrooke name? I only every saw the movie and they just always called you Captain Hook."

Killian didn't know what to say. This had to be game she was playing, but she was putting up a seriously good front. "Dave, is she being serious?"

"I think she is," David looked at his daughter with concern.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said slowly. "What. Is. My. Name?"

"Mary Margaret. Or Snow. Depends," Emma responded, looking at her Mother like she was ridiculous.

"What's my name?" David responded.

"David or Charming. Look, what is going on? I'm Emma, that's Granny, that's Ruby, that's Leroy, that's Archie," Emma continued as she went around the restaurant, pointing out different people.

"And who is this?" Mary Margaret gestured to Killian.

"Captain Hook."

"We should take her to Gold," David said.

"Good idea, let's go," Mary Margaret agreed.

"I don't want to go see Gold," Emma protested. "I am not crazy. You all are."

"Uh, should I come along?" Killian asked.

"No," Emma said at the same time her parents said "Yes."

"2 to 1, sorry love," Killian smiled. "Looks like I'm coming along."

"So let me get this straight," Emma said as they walked down the street. "I'm supposed to know him," she gestured to Killian.

"Yes," her mother said, as she handed Neal a toy in his stroller.

"Look, if this is a joke, I think it's great," Emma said. "I mean props to all of you because you are very convincing and you can just all stop it now. Is this like a welcome home thing or what?"

"Welcome Home? You remember time traveling?" David asked.

"Of course," Emma said. "It just happened yesterday."

"Do you remember me going with you?" Killian asked.

"Umm, no I went by myself. I'm pretty sure I would remember you. Your attire is…" she looked Killian up and down, "unforgettable."

"Naturally," Killian smirked.

"That was not a compliment," she responded flatly as they reached the front of Mr. Gold's shop.

The bell above the door chimed as they all stepped in. Belle and Mr. Gold emerged from the back momentarily.

"I'm sorry, folks," Mr. Gold announced. "The shop is closed, I was just stopping in to make sure everything was in order. Belle and I are going on a little "stay-cation" of sorts."

"Oh look!" Emma said in her most sarcastic voice. "It's Belle and Rumpelstiltskin! I remember _THEM_."

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Emma responded. "This is just some game that everyone has concocted. Let me guess, you two are in on it too."

"Emma, are you feeling alright?" Belle asked.

"I'm fine! I'm just waiting for you all to tell me what the purpose of this little game is. And why y'all have been hiding Captain Hook all these years."

"She can't remember Hook," Mary Margaret said to Mr. Gold.

"Since when?"

"Since this morning."

"Did anyone see anything last night?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No," Killian said. "I walked her home last night myself. I made sure she was inside safe and sound before I left."

"And there was nothing unusual about her?"

"Oh I can assure you, she remembered me," Killian said with a smirk. He caught David's glare out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry, mate," Killian looked down.

With a roll of his eyes, Mr. Gold walked to one of the display glasses and removed something that looked like a gray rock.

"Oh good. A rock," Killian rolled his eyes.

"Not just a rock," Mr. Gold snapped back. "This is an enchanted stone."

"Oh forgive me," Killian joked. "It's a _stone_."

"Hook," Mary Margaret scolded. "What does it do?"

"This can tell what – if any – spells or curses a person is under, by the color the rock turns. Ms. Swan," he gestured for Emma to cover the rock with her hand.

Emma took the rock in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. Within a few moments, the rock had turned a glistening orange.

"Orange. What does orange mean?" David asked.

"Orange represents memory. Indeed Ms. Swan appears to be under some sort of spell that has caused her to forget the Pirate."

"So I am under a spell?" Emma asked. "How could this have happened?"

"Don't know, dearie. And frankly, that's not my problem. Now, if you'll excuse us, my sweetheart and I are out of commission," Mr. Gold took Belle's hand in his and walked towards the door. "Make sure to shut the door behind you, it will lock itself."

As soon as they had left, Emma turned to her parents. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Mary Margaret said. "I don't understand why this has happened. Maybe it's a side effect of time travel."

"Well, whatever has happened, it would be nice if we could get to the bottom of this," Killian said. "I did have plans in mind for this one," he suggestively gestured towards Emma.

"Excuse me?" Emma said.

"Not now, Hook," David warned.

Just then Emma's phone chimed. "It's Henry. He said he's headed back to the apartment from Regina's."

"Regina," Mary Margaret suddenly said. "We have to talk to Regina. Maybe she'll know something we can do."

"Aye, good thinking. Shall we go then?" Killian said. He placed his hand on the small of Emma's back to guide her, causing her to flinch. "Apologies m'lady," Killian removed his hand and stepped aside.

He watched as Emma stayed close to her parents on the way to Regina's, eyeing him carefully out of the corner of her eye. He thought back to the night before, only hours ago. They had walked hand-in-hand, exchanged glasses, shared caresses, and kissed each other with more passion than he had ever experienced. Now, she was withdrawn, cautious, and shut off. She was the lost girl he had encountered when they first met. The lost girl he had worked so hard to find.

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Xoxo, Kat**


	3. Chapter 3, Always Bring Her Back

**I was asked a question about why Regina would give Emma a way out if she is doing this for revenge. Excellent question! I really loved Regina's progress this past season, and I wanted this story to reflect that. Whereas old Regina, would have destroyed Emma, new Regina just casts a spell to cause some temporary pain. She knows she can't destroy Emma for Henry's sake. And, I like to believe she wouldn't want to anyway because she has truly changed. It's revenge, new-Regina style. Hope that helps!**

**Part Three…Enjoy!**

They met Henry on the sidewalk to Regina's house.

"Hey Kid," Emma said as she gave her son a hug. "Do you remember me?"

"Umm, yes," Henry looked at her like she was insane. "Hi Grandma, Gramps, Killian."

"Great," Emma scoffed. "It really must just be me."

"What's she talking about?" Henry asked his grandfather.

"Your mother has been put under some spell. She can't remember Killian."

"Really? That's kind of cool."

"Trust me, mate. It's _not_, "Killian sighed.

"Is Regina, home?" Mary Margaret asked Henry.

"No, she's not. She was gone when I woke up. She left me a note that said she had lots of work to do at the office."

"Well let's go to her office," Killian started to lead the way.

"Wait – " Emma stopped them. "Can we just stop for a minute?"

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked.

"No, I'm not. It's so frustrating, and just weird that I'm supposed to know you, and I can't remember you!"

They all just looked at the ground, understanding her frustrations.

"What if you looked at the Storybook?" Henry interjected.

"That's a fabulous idea, Henry," Mary Margaret smiled at her grandson. "You are in the book now. Maybe it will jog some memories."

"We can try," Emma said.

"Where is it?" Killian asked.

"At the apartment," David said. "Henry gave it to us to read to Neal at night."

"Well, let's go," Emma said as she turned to head back to the apartment.

"Hook," David gestured for the pirate to fall back and walk with him. "I think maybe it's best if you keep some distance for now," he spoke in a low voice.

"How will keeping my distance help her remember who I am?" Killian asked.

"It's not forever. Maybe just a day or two. She's pretty weirded out at the moment and I think it might be best for her to be around people she does know. At least until she's ready."

Killian sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I do suppose you're right."

"Who knows," David continued. "Maybe the book will jog her memories. It worked for Henry."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I would think you'd be much happier to have Emma lost her memories of me."

David smiled. "I'm not going to lie, a part of me thinks it's hilarious and a part of me is relieved. But there's another part who knows what you've sacrificed for her, repeatedly. You always bring her back to me. Whether she's been in New York or the Enchanted Forest, you always get her back. And for that I'm thankful."

Killian was silent at the unexpected gratitude placed upon him. With a glance up at Emma and then back to David, he said in a low voice, "I'd go to the ends of the earth for her."

"I know," David said. "I remember."

With that, he jogged to catch back up with his family, leaving Killian behind. Killian smiled to himself as he realized David did indeed remember their conversation around the fire in the Enchanted Forest.

He had finally won over her father.

Now he just had to win over her.

Again.

**xoxo, Kat**


	4. Chapter 4, To Fight for Her

**Thanks for all the love y'all! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

"No." Emma said for the umpteenth time. "I don't remember."

"What about when he saved your father from the dream shade?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He didn't, Regina did," Emma responded.

"Actually, it was Hook."

"Well, regardless I still don't remember. Any of it."

It had been one week since Emma had woken up without any memory of Killian Jones. She had listened to Henry read from the storybook repeatedly. He read the part about her being Princess Leia, the part about Snow almost dying, and the part about the fairy dust. She remembered it all, she just didn't remember doing it with a companion. Henry even showed her the pictures in the book. Sure enough, there she was dancing with Captain Hook. But as hard as she tried, it was still just a picture and she had no memory to bring it to life.

When Henry wasn't reading to her, her Mother was asking her questions. Did she remember doing this with Hook? Did she remember doing that with Hook? Emma remembered Mulan, Aurora, the beanstalk, Cora, the compass, the giant. But she had climbed that beanstalk alone in her memories. Her mother insisted he had been there through it all, but she just couldn't place him.

The more they tried to make her remember, the more frustrated she became. The good thing was that the pirate had seemed to disappear. She had seen him on the street once walking towards her. When he spotted her, he had stopped, smiled, and walked away. She had seen the hurt in his eyes and she only grew more frustrated. Clearly she meant something to him. But she had no clue what or why.

Regina had been no help because no one could find her. When they checked at home, she was at the office, when they checked at the office, she was at the vault. She had been in contact with Henry, telling him she was busy and that she needed time to do everything. Everyone, including Emma, assumed it had to do with the Robin and Marian situation, and no one had cause to believe any differently. Truth be told, Emma was happy for the space. She was in no hurry to regain her memories of a pirate she swore she didn't know, and she was happy to let Regina work things out in her own way.

"I think we should leave her alone," David said in a low voice to Henry and Mary Margaret in the kitchen one day.

"She does seem awfully overwhelmed and frustrated," Mary Margaret agreed. "I just feel bad for Killian."

"I thought you didn't like Hook?" Henry questioned.

"I thought so too. But truth be told, he has tried extremely hard. And as much as I hated it at first, he really did make Emma happy. And she deserves a happy ending."

"She'll get it," Henry said. "We just all have to have a little faith."

"What's up?" Mary Margaret asked as she took a seat across from Killian at Granny's. "You sounded pretty down on the phone."

"How is she?" Killian asked. The dark circles under his eyes gave way the lack of sleep he had been getting.

"She's overwhelmed," Mary Margaret spoke honestly. "She's frustrated. Of course, it hasn't helped that all we've done this week is tell her story after story after story and asked if she remembers. She never does."

"Have you heard from Regina?"

"No. Every time we try, we just miss her."

"Same. Do we know when Gold will be back on the grid?"

"No," David said. "The blue fairy doesn't know what to do either. And the only other person with magic I know is Emma. Even if she could cure herself, she needs someone else to teach her how."

They sat in silence for a moment, pondering what to do as they sipped on their coffees.

"I did have a thought," Killian began slowly.

"What?"

"True Love's Kiss."

Mary Margaret sighed. "It won't work."

"How do you know?" Killian became defensive. "There's always a chance – "

"It won't work," Mary Margaret interrupted. "Because she doesn't remember you. Didn't you try to kiss her in New York?"

"Yes," Killian sighed at the memory of the brief and rushed kissed he had given her at her door. Even that slight touch had left him breathless and wanting. He longed for the day when he could feel her lips against his again.

"I drank a potion one time that caused me to forget. The first time Charming kissed me, True Love's Kiss didn't work. I hauled off and hit him."

"The first time? What about the second?"

"The second time it worked," she smiled.

"Why?"

"Because he proved to me that he loved me. Once I realized that, I was open to him, and True Love's Kiss was able to break through the potions power."

Killian sat back in his chair mulling over Mary Margaret's thoughts in his head.

"So, what you're saying is, I have to prove to her my affections? If I do that, True Love's Kiss will work?"

"I don't know all the details, Hook. I really don't. All I know is that it worked for us. And I also know that True Love's Kiss is the most powerful thing in all the world."

Killian rubbed his jaw with his good hand, pondering what Mary Margaret had said.

"May I tell you a secret?" she interrupted his thoughts. Reaching across the table and taking his hook and his hand in both of her hands, Mary Margaret smiled. "I believe that Emma cares for you. Deeply. She just has trouble showing her feelings sometimes. But I also believe that what Emma felt for you, is still inside of her. She's lost her memories, but not her heart. Show her you care, show her you're here. Help her see what caused her to have those feelings in the first place. Help her remember."

With a squeeze to his hand and hook, Mary Margaret released them and smiled. At that moment, Killian knew what he needed to do, and it was something he did best.

Fight.

"In that case," he began. "May I ask you a favor?"

**Cliffhanger!**

**xoxo, Kat**


	5. Chapter 5, A Safe Place to Land

**Thanks again for all the love y'all! After all the build up, it's time for some Captain Swan!**

**Also, shout out to my reviewers – pinkcat4569, Divergent-Ouat-cs-ft, & Keeponswimming! 3 y'all! **

Emma walked into Granny's and took a seat at the counter.

"Let me guess," Ruby said. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

"Thanks Ruby!"

"Make that two," a voice thick with accent said behind her. She turned to see Captain Hook take a seat beside her, sans his normal black coat and leathers.

"What happened to you?" Emma asked, taking in the jeans, button down plaid shirt, and grey peacoat.

"What this?" Killian gestured to his attire. "Thought it was about time I assimilated to the clothing of this world. You don't like?"

"Uh, umm," Emma was caught off guard. "No, no, they are very nice."

"Your mother actually helped me pick everything out."

"Well, she does have a heart of gold," Emma said, trying to downplay the effect his new look was having on her.

Just then, Ruby saved Emma from rambling on by placing their drinks in front of them.

"You like hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Emma asked.

"Well, to be honest I'd never tried hot chocolate before I came to Storybrooke."

"Not much use for it on pirate ship?"

Killian chuckled. "Precisely. But your lad was actually the one who got me hooked on it. Cinnamon and all."

"Henry does seem quite fond of you. He talks about you all the time. I guess you're teaching him to sword fight?"

"Aye, he's quite good actually. One of these days we'll work up from a wooden sword to a real blade, but I promise that's way far down the road."

Emma gave him an awkward, weak smile before turning her attention to her drink. They both sipped in silence for several minutes, both fidgeting, and nervously glancing around the room.

"Swan," Killian interrupted the silence.

"Jones," Emma responded with the slightest bit of flirtation in her voice, catching them both off guard.

Killian glanced down at his hand, nervously tracing his hook. He hadn't asked a woman out in over 200 years. Actually, come to think of it, he didn't actually think he'd ever asked a woman out. They all just came to him – even Milah.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner this evening?" he finally managed.

"Like a date?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yes," he said. "I believe that's what it's called."

Emma sighed as she looked at him. "Look, I don't know you," she began, immediately causing Killian's head to sink slightly, and Emma to immediately regret her words. She knew he cared for her. It was all everyone had been telling her for the past week.

"But," Emma continued, "Everyone tells me that I did know you. I mean even my parents want me to remember you, so you must be alright, right?"

Killian glanced up to meet her smile, a slight chuckle escaping both of them.

"I guess dinner would be alright," Emma said. "I mean, we have to eat, right?"

"Right," Killian said outwardly appearing calm, while inwardly his heart was pounding with excitement.

"So I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Killian asked.

"6:30," Emma agreed.

"Does this look, okay?" Emma asked her Mom as she twirled around in front of her. She was wearing a charcoal sleeveless top with a low-thigh black skirt, belted with a thick black band. She had on black tights and ankle black stiletto boots to complete her outfit.

"You look beautiful, Emma," her mother replied as she rocked a sleeping Neal in her arms. "I love the way you curled your hair, too. I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous."

Truth be told, Emma didn't think she _had_ ever been this nervous. She had slayed a dragon, defeated the wicked witch, time traveled, climbed a bean stalk, and even let herself open up to a family that loved her. But Emma had never had never had that one person who was her safe place to land. Sure, she had loved Neal once upon a time, but she could never have considered him safe.

Emma had no reason to think this Captain Hook character could ever be that safety for her; she was going entirely off of what others had told her. Everyone in Storybrooke was constantly reminded her of all he had done for her. He sure sounded like someone she wanted to remember.

"Where is he taking you?" Mary Margaret interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. But it is Storybrooke so it's not like there are too many options in town."

"You never know," her mother answered with a twinkling in her eye. Emma knew she was hiding something, but she was too nervous to press the issue.

A soft rap on the door sounded not to long after, just as Emma was buttoning up her new red trench coat to give her trusty leather one a break. She opened the door to see her date standing in dark gray slacks and a pull over light grey sweater. The button down shirt peeking out at the collar and sleeves was a light blue that pulled out the color in his intense eyes.

"Swan – " he began, taking in her appearance. The way his eyes danced over her made her blush. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Emma glanced towards the flowers he held in his right hand. "Are those for me?"

"Ah, yes," Killian looked at the flowers as if he had forgotten he was holding them. "The young lady at the shop said you could never go wrong with red roses."

"She was right," Emma smiled as she took the flowers and paused to smell them. If anyone else had brought her red roses she probably would have rolled her eyes. But coming from this mystery man, they just made her heart skip one beat faster.

She handed the flowers to her Mom, who had put Neal down in his crib and then stationed herself behind the door so she could eavesdrop without Killian knowing.

"Shall we go?" Emma asked.

"We shall," Killian agreed, wanting to offer her his arm, but deciding against it so as not to overwhelm her.

They walked mostly in silence towards downtown Storybrooke. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was silence nonetheless. Killian was too busy trying to slow his heart down to try and form words.

"So, where are you taking me?" Emma finally asked after they had passed Granny's and come to the end of the street. All that was left in front of them was the docks.

"Over here," Killian gestured toward the warehouse by the water. A part of Emma was beginning to wish she had brought her gun with her. What if this guy had everyone fooled and he was really a serial killer? Millions of these thoughts filled Emma's head in the two minutes it took for Killian to lead her through the warehouse and up the stairs to the roof.

As soon as he opened the roof top door, all thoughts of any potential crimes left Emma's head. The roof had been decorated in hundreds of tiny white lights, strung over their heads so as to blend in with the stars. She looked out to see the water, stretching as far as the eye could see, and the clear moon reflecting from the water back to the sky. There was a table set for two, with candles and flowers in the center. Next to the table was a silver cart filled with covered dishes that Emma guessed was their food for the evening.

"Wow," was all she could manage as Killian walked to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She removed her jacket and draped it over the chair before taking a seat and letting Killian push it in for her.

"Now," Killian said as he moved to the silver cart with the food, "tonight I can offer you a hamburger with cheese or a hamburger without cheese."

Emma laughed. "I will take with cheese."

Killian placed a burger in front of her and a burger in front of his spot before taking his seat across from her. He poured each of them a glass of wine from the bottle that had been chilling next to the table.

"This is amazing," Emma said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, love. You mother and Ruby were quite helpful. I didn't even know there was such a thing as these string star things," he gestured to the strands of lights above them.

"And hamburgers are my favorite," Emma said, taking a bite of what she recognized as one of Granny's hamburgers.

"I know, love," Killian smiled at her before taking a bite of his own.

"I have to ask," Emma said. "Are all our dates usually like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't remember them, so I was just wondering if they are all as…grand…as this one is."

Killian swallowed the bite he had just taken and cleared his throat, nervously fidgeting with the table cloth. "Well actually, this is our first date."

"Ever?"

"Ever. I'm afraid even if you regained your memories you wouldn't remember a date with me."

Emma detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't understand, I thought we were together?"

"We were together."

"But we'd never been on a date?"

"Well Swan, before you lost your memories we had been together for maybe all of two hours."

Emma laughed. "Two hours? That's it? But the way everyone talks, I just assumed – "

"Aye, well," Killian interrupted her. "I had been chasing you much longer than two hours." He smiled at Emma and she felt her insides warm.

"Well, two hours or two years, this is a lovely first date," she smiled at him.

They talked for several hours, until the night air became too much. Halfway home, Killian noticed Emma's hand brushing up against his. He was so overly tempted to reach over and intertwine their fingers, just like they had the night before she lost her memories. He settled for the slight touch of her skin grazing his every now and then, and the leap of his heart that would accompany every touch.

When they arrived back at her parent's apartment, she turned to face him. Killian was reminded of the last time he'd left her here, when she still knew who he was and that he belonged to her. If he had known then what would happen by morning, he would have stayed by her side all night.

"Killian, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, love."

"I'm trying so hard to remember you, I just wanted you to know that. And I appreciate you giving me space last week and for taking me out tonight. I just want you to know that you don't have to wait for me. I know it must be frustrating because you care for me, and I obviously cared for you, and I so wish that I could make myself remember. I just need time, but if you don't have time, you don't have to wait – "

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Killian interrupted her ramble by grabbing her hand and rubbing it tenderly.

"I don't think I've ever heard you call me Emma," she said softly.

"It only happens on rare occasions," Killian smiled. "Do you remember your time in Neverland?"

Emma nodded.

"I know you don't remember, but I was there with you. I told you something then that I'm going to tell you now."

Emma's heart stopped as Killian looked directly into her eyes. "When I win you heart, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me. I did it once before, and I won't stop fighting until I do it again."

Emma signed as he let go of her hand with a squeeze.

"Good night, m'lady." Killian said as he walked down the stairs and disappeared from her sight.

Emma entered her apartment, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She had never felt the rush of emotions she had felt in the past few minutes. The intensity in his eyes had frightened and excited her all at the same time. His longing for her was clear.

Emma walked to the window of the apartment and glanced out to see her mystery man walking back up the street towards Granny's. The man who had made it clear he was not going anywhere. The man who had made it clear he was willing to fight for her.

The man who had it made clear he could be her safe place to land.

**xoxo, Kat**


	6. Chapter 6, No Greater Gesture of Love

**Sorry this took me a little longer to get out – I've been so busy this week! **

**Oh my goodness y'all are just blowing my mind with all the feedback! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Shout-outs all around to my most recent reviewers – jenemson, style28, , suckerfortruelove13, & pinkcat4569! And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited!**

**Here we go…..!**

The next day, Emma awoke with a smile on her face. She had dreamed she was on a ship with Killian back in the Enchanted Forest. They had drinks at a pub and then returned to his ship, where he had kissed her senseless until Emma woke up. She warmed at the thought of her dream, and also at the thought of their very real date the night before.

Emma dressed and went to work like business as usual. Through the phone calls, the paperwork, and three cups of coffee, her Pirate suitor was never far from her mind. Emma felt like a 16 year-old-girl with her very first crush. David caught her several times just staring off into space, but she never admitted what she was really think about. Killian's eyes. Killian's smile. Killian's hair. Killian's jaw. She was fascinated with his perfectly chiseled jaw.

At noon, her father said he was going home for lunch. She declined the invitation to join instead opting to go to Granny's, hoping to perhaps run into her Pirate.

As she stood to go out, she heard a slight knock on the door and looked up to see Killian standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" Emma said, cringing at her over-enthusiastic voice.

"Hello, Swan," he said as walked further into the room. He was wearing jeans, a button down flannel shirt, and black fleece jacket. _He looks good_, Emma thought. _Really good. _ In his good hand, he carried a brown picnic basket, with a maroon plaid blanket wedged in between the handles.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked in a much more calm and collected manner.

"I was wondering if you had lunch plans," he said, gesturing towards the basket. "I was just in the neighborhood," he smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Emma asked as she put her coat on.

"Follow me," Killian grinned with a smile as big as the ocean.

Emma tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as he led her to the park. He stopped when he got to the lake and spread out the blanket on the ground.

"M'lady," he said, holding his hand out to help her to the ground before he followed. "Now, we have turkey with provolone or ham with cheddar."

"Turkey with provolone," Emma said as she took the sandwich from his hand.

"We also have grapes, chips, apples, and something called Reese's Peanut Butter cups," Killian said, pulling each item out of the basket.

Emma giggled. "You have just thought of everything."

"Oh and one more!" he said, pulling a thermos from the basket. "Hot chocolate. And there's cinnamon in the basket."

Emma smiled at this mysterious man who seemed to know her better than she knew herself. She felt safe with him. Maybe because everyone was telling her she had felt safe with him before. A man held in such high regards by her mom, her dad, and well, most of Storybrooke, sure seemed like someone she could be safe with.

"So, I have a question," Emma said, remembering her dream from the night before.

"Ask away, love."

"You're a pirate. A pretty famous pirate at that."

"Aye, that is true," he smirked, giving her a wink.

"In the stories I heard of Captain Hook, he always had a ship."

She watch as Killian's smirk quickly faded.

"Where's yours?" Emma asked.

"I had a ship, once."

"What happened?"

Killian shifted as he took another bite of his sandwich. He was silent for awhile, mulling over his thoughts in his head, trying to form the right words to say, before looking her dead in the eye. "I realized what was most important to me. And for that, I had to give my ship up. And I would gladly do it again."

"What was most important?" Emma asked, her heart beating a million times a minute.

"A princess," he whispered, his eyes still boring into hers.

_Me_. Emma thought. _I'm his princess_. She gave him a knowing smile, without saying a word, and returning back to her sandwich.

The rest of their lunch date was filled with laughter and smiles. Emma would tell Hook a story of one of her adventures, and he would fill her in on how he was actually there. Her stories sounded a lot more believable once he actually explained that he had helped her on most occasions. But as hard as she tried she couldn't remember him being there.

They walked back to the station, still laughing, her hand tucked back firmly into the crook of his arm. When they reached the door, Emma had an overwhelming desire to kiss him, but she held back her urge. She felt her heart skip when he reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. The slightest touch of his hand sent chills up her spine, and she longed to know everything about the man standing before her.

"May I call on you later?" Killian asked.

"I would like that," Emma smiled.

"Aye," he said, playfully tapping her nose. "I shall see you later then, Swan."

She watched as he walked back up the street, swinging the picnic basket in his good hand. She was quickly becoming smitten with this man. Every time he was around, she felt her walls chip away little by little.

"Dad," Emma asked, as she walked back into the station.

"What's up?"

"What happened to Killian's ship?"

"What do you remember about your and Henry's time in New York?"

"We were there for a year. One day I woke up to a note that said "Broken" and all my memories of Storybrooke came back. Henry and I got in the car, and we drove here right after everyone was sent back here."

Her Dad leaned back in his chair. "Killian is actually the one who came and got you. He used his ship in the Enchanted Forest to outrun the curse, and then traded it for a magic bean to open a portal to New York."

"So he did trade his ship for me?" she asked quietly.

"He did," David nodded. "And I know you can't remember, but if you could, you would know that for Killian Jones to give up the Jolly Roger, there is no greater gesture of love."

Her Dad patted on her knee twice, before turning back to his work. Emma let his words sink along with what Killian had told her at lunch.

_I realized what was most important to me._

_For Killian Jones…there is no greater gesture of love._

That night at home, Emma asked Henry to read her some stories of Captain Killian Jones from his fairytale book. She learned of his naval career, of his time in Neverland, the loss of his brother, and the loss of his first love. Henry showed her pictures in his book of Hook on the bow of the Jolly Roger. The picture captured his look of utter bliss as he steered the ship through dicey waters. He had given up that bliss. For her.

Meanwhile, down the street at Granny's Inn, her pirate set at the desk in his room making lists. He had a list of supplies, a list of food, and a list of people he would need to help him. His lunch with Emma had given him an idea for restoring her memories. An idea, he was hopeful, just might work.

In all honesty, he needed it to work. He ached for her more than he ached for the sea. To look into her eyes and know she knew nothing about him broke his heart. Sure, she had been open and interested the past few days. But he had worked so hard to see the trust in her eyes he has seen the night they returned from the past. He remembered the way she had kissed him at Granny's and later on outside her apartment. Those kisses has been filled with unspoken emotions and he knew they would never have been given had she not felt safe and wanted. For those feelings, those moments to be gone was nothing short of devastating.

But he had a plan. And as he continued to write down what he needed, the more he allowed himself to hope. Hope that his Swan would remember him and hope that one day, he would see that trust reflected in her eyes once more.

**Xoxo, Kat**


	7. Chapter 7, A Magical Night: Part One

**SO SORRY this has taken me so long to update! School is back in FULL swing! **

**As always, thank you for your support!**

**This next chapter is rather large, so I split it into two! **

**The idea for this chapter (both parts) came from daniellm, so huge shout out and thank you! **

**Hope you enjoy **

Over the next week, Killian was attached at Emma's hip. He brought her breakfast, took her to lunch, stopped by for dinner, and quite often stopped by the station just to say Hi. They never held hands. He never kissed her. As much as he longed for physical contact, he held back. And as much as she longed to remember him, she still didn't. For now, they both had to settle, and they were both learning to be content with that.

Emma continued to have dreams about Killian. Dreams that were very similar to the stories he would tell her of the adventures they had shared. She never knew if the dream was a true memory of the actual event, or something her subconscious had created from his stories. Regardless, Killian Jones had become a permanent fixture in her life, whether she was awake or asleep.

That is why she was growing concerned one Friday when lunch had come and gone and she had yet to see or hear from her pirate. She had already scanned her desk three times for any notes or signs that he might have left for her. One day she had walked into the station to find the floor covered in rose petals, with a single long stem rose laying on her desk. But despite her best search efforts, Killian did not appear to have left anything for her today.

"Dad, have you heard from Killian today?" she asked her father.

"No," he said, never looking up from his paperwork.

"Did you see him when you went to Granny's for lunch?"

"No."

"Do you think if I called Granny's, she would patch me through to his room?"

"No."

"What? Dad are you even paying attention?"

David looked up from his paperwork to face his daughter. "I'm sorry honey, what was the question?"

"Never mind!" she said, exasperated at the situation. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Granny's.

"Hey Ruby, can you patch me through to Killian's room?" she asked when Ruby picked up.

"Sure thing!"

By the seventh ring, Emma knew he wasn't there. Or maybe he just wasn't answering. Hanging up the phone, she began to sway back and forth in her swivel desk chair. She nervously glanced at the clock, then to the phone, back to the clock, and then to her Dad who was still super engrossed in paperwork.

Emma was genuinely beginning to grow concerned. In the past week, she had not gone more than 8 hours without hearing from him, and that was only because she was sleeping during that time. He was always there.

Something deep inside Emma began to wonder if he had given up. Perhaps he too – just like every guy before – had walked away. What if despite all his perseverance, his determination, and his strong will, he had just decided it was too much? It shouldn't shock her; that's what every guy before him had done. But deep down, it did surprise her. She had never met someone so committed to her before. He had stuck by her despite everything and everyone in town seemed to be rooting for them. He had fought for her, like no one ever had.

Just as Emma was about to resign to the fact that Captain Hook was just another false hope, Belle walked into the station, carrying a basket of roses.

"Hello everyone!" she smiled brightly, lighting up the room.

"Belle, what's up?"

"I have a message for you," she said, with a knowing smile.

"For me?"

"Yes. This is for you," she said as she placed the basket of roses on Emma's desk.

"Ummm, thank you? What's the occasion?"

David suddenly cleared his throat and let out a cough that Emma thought sounded forced.

"Oh!" Belle suddenly exclaimed, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out a cream envelope and handed it to Emma. "This should explain everything."

"Thank you," Emma said as Belle left the station. She didn't miss the wink Belle and her father exchanged, but she was too intrigued by the note to push the issue.

She ran her fingers along the front of the envelope, where her name was written in black calligraphy. The back of the envelope had been closed with a gold seal, which Emma carefully broke while opening the envelope. Inside was a cream card, with gold leaves around the borders and beautiful navy calligraphy font.

"You're invited," she read aloud. "To the first annual Storybrooke Ball. Friday, the third of May, 2o14 at 7:00 pm. The Storybrooke High School Gymnasium."

She flipped the card over to see a handwritten note:

_Swan,_

_Meet me outside of Granny's at 6:45. Don't worry about what to wear – I'll take care of it. Don't be late! See you soon._

_~Killian_

_He didn't leave_. Emma thought to herself. He was okay. He was still here. He was still fighting for her. Her heart swelled as she tucked the invitation back into the envelope and couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Do you know anything about a ball tonight, Dad?" Emma asked.

"No," he replied with his standard answer. But Emma's superpower told her he was lying, and she couldn't help but notice the smile he was trying to hide.

At 6:40 that night, Emma walked down the street from her apartment to Granny's. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she couldn't tell if she was nervous, excited, or just a downright wreck. She hadn't seen her pirate since the night before, and she was anxious to see him and confirm he was still here.

As she approached Granny's Inn, the door swung open to reveal her pirate, beaming as he watched and waited for her to come closer. He was wearing jeans, a gray long sleeve tee, and a black fleece, zip-up vest.

"I'm not sure that is proper ball attire," Emma teased as she came to stand beside him.

"Aye," he said, as he offered his arm to her, "and that is what we must take care of first."

Emma smiled as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. It had become a familiar position for them, and the closest they ever allowed themselves to be. Her hand felt at home wrapped around his arm, and Emma felt herself warm at the sensation.

"How was your day, love?" Killian asked as they walked down the street.

"It was good," Emma said. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"A secret, huh? Of course."

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

Killian had to hold back an audible sigh. The combination of her breath on his ear and the meaning of her words stirred his heart instantly. "I missed you too," he managed to say back, grinning from ear to ear.

"So what is going on?" Emma asked. "What is this ball? And where were you all day?"

"All of those things will be revealed in time, love. But first, we have to make a stop here," Killian said as he stopped their walk in front of Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"Gold?" Emma asked as she followed Killian inside. "What do we need here?"

Belle was standing behind the first counter, a huge smile on her face as if she had been waiting for them to arrive. Emma noticed that she was wearing a full ball gown that was a golden yellow with matching gloves. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate up-do with a headband that matched the color of her dress. "Rumple!" she called, the smile never leaving her face.

Mr. Gold emerged from the back room and went to stand next to bell. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt, and a red jacket with intricate gold and navy detailing. Standing next to Belle, they looked like royalty.

"Ahh yes, the happy couple," Gold said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Emma asked, glancing between Mr. Gold and Belle.

"A gift from the past, dearie." With a whirl of his hand, Emma found herself in a beautiful red ball gown.

"Wait, what?" she asked as she looked down. Belle gestured towards a floor length mirror in the corner of the store and Emma slowly walked towards it. Her dress had long sleeves, a full skirt, and the neckline sparkled with tiny gems. Her hair was pulled back in to a loose up-do, and diamond headband sat atop her head.

"This is what I wore when I was in the Enchanted Forest last time," Emma said, turning to Mr. Gold. "This is exactly what you gave me when I was going to the ball."

Mr. Gold just smiled, before turning to Killian. "And this," he whirled his hand, "is what I gave your prince."

Emma turned to see Killian now standing in an entirely different outfit. He had on black trousers, a white shirt, a black vest, and a long golden brown jacket, with black lapels. He looked like a real life prince charming, and Emma couldn't stop the word "wow," from falling from her lips.

Killian chuckled. "Well Swan, I must say, you still cut quite the figure in that dress."

Emma blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself, Prince Killian."

"Actually love, it's Prince Charles," he said with a bow. "That was the alias you bestowed upon me."

"Prince Charles? Not very original of me." Emma laughed, as she wrapped her hand around the arm he offered out to her.

"Mr. Gold. Belle," Killian gestured towards both of them. "Thank you for everything. We will see you there."

"Have fun!" Belle called, as Killian led Emma out of the shop.

Emma held on to Killian as they made their way down the main street of Storybrooke. The moon was bright, the stars were shining, and she was dressed like a princess on the arm of her prince. It was the magical night she never knew she wanted.

As they approached the outside entrance to the Storybrooke High School gymnasium, Emma could hear the mixed sounds of people chatting, silver clanking, and classical music playing from the other sound of the door.

"You sure have put a lot of work into tonight," Emma said. "Why?"

Killian stopped in front of the door and took both of her hands in his hand and his hook. "Do you remember when you asked me what our first date was?"

Emma nodded. "And you said we never had one."

"Technically, we never did. But, once upon a time you went to a ball with this pirate, and even though we were in hiding, it's the closest we ever came to a proper date. You're parents and I thought a recreation might jog your memories."

"So you recreated our first "sorta-date?" Emma grinned.

Killian chuckled. "Aye. Our "sorta-date."

Reaching for the door handle, he paused before opening it to glance over at her.

"Emma Swan, will you go to the Storybrooke Ball with me?"

Placing her hand back in the crook of his arm, Emma smiled.

"I will."


End file.
